This invention relates to apparatus for supporting multiple electrical power rails. The apparatus is illustrated and described herein with reference to a multiphase electrical power distribution system for use with an electrically powered vehicle adapted to travel along a predetermined travel path, the vehicle having a multiphase power collector assembly made up of multiple single-phase power collector shoes respectfully operable with the power rails, although the invention may be utilized in other applications and environments.
Automated transportation systems (sometimes referred to as "people mover" systems) commonly employ a self-propelled rubber tired vehicle which travels along a predetermined travel path or guideway. The vehicle is powered electrically, generally by three-phase electrical current, and receives current from multiple power rails which are positioned adjacent the travel path. The vehicle includes a power collector assembly made up of multiple single-phase power collector shoes which are respectively operable with the power rails to receive three-phase electrical power present on the power rails for operating an electrical drive motor carried by the vehicle. The power collector shoes generally are supported by individual movable arms which are urged toward and maintained in contact with the respectively associated power rail during movement of the vehicle along the travel path. The power rails typically are supported at intervals along the travel path in spaced apart parallel vertical coplanar alignment, although in some systems they may be disposed in a horizontal coplanar alignment.
Each power rail support for systems of this type is made up of a ground support member which is embedded in the ground or the guideway adjacent the vehicle travel path and individual rail supports which are mounted by the support member for individually supporting the power rails in appropriate alignment. Since it is essential that the power rails be aligned properly with respect to the vehicle power collector shoes, the power rails must be aligned individually by adjusting the positions of the rail supports with respect to the ground supports and with respect to each other. As a consequence, alignment of the power rails must be checked and maintained at each support location, often requiring large expenditures of time and labor in connection with installation and maintenance of correct power rail alignment during operation of the power distribution system. Furthermore, since the power rails are supported independently at each support location, they often tend to become misaligned with respect to one another and therefore require continued maintenance and checking throughout the operational life of the system. For these and other reasons, power rail support apparatus has, until this invention, been uneconomical to install and operate, especially on a large scale associated with a fully operational rapid transit system.